Cinderlla
by Dramionelover19011918
Summary: My version of Cinderella


Walking down the hill I spotted a young man about the age of seventeen wearing a dark gray t- shirt and shorts. As I walked closer I discovered he had blonde hair and blue eyes. I sat down in the grass under the shade of a pine and relaxed as he sauntered over to me and sat beside me. He said "What's your name and what are you doing out here alone?" I replied by saying "Elizabeth and that I wanted to get away from my family because they were constantly bulling me." "Why does your family bully you?" I was questioned.

I wiped a single tear away as they threatened to spill over and expose me. I got up and darted away by he grabbed my wrist and asked what happened. I tried to release my arm from his grasp but he wouldn't allow me to leave. He asked again "what happened?" "Nothing" I replied and finally got my arm out of his stone hard grasp. I darted away to my house where I knew what was awaiting me.

When I entered the threshold I was completely ignored and then it happened. My sister Cassandra came out from the kitchen and asked where I had gone and why dinner was not ready. I tried to explain that I was talking to a boy I meet but she just laughed in my face and said "what boy would ever talk to you? You're just a little dork with no friends." I dashed into the kitchen where I started dinner for my sister and mother.

As I waited for dinner to cook I picked on some grapes from the fridge. My sister walked in and saw me eating before them and with out asking for food. She came over and elbowed me and the stomach. I collapsed to the floor but then got up again to continue with dinner. When dinner was done cooking I started the housework and my homework.

I heard a knock at the door so I went to go answer it. When I opened the door I curtsied and asked "how may I help you and who are you here to see." The person replied "you" when I looked up it was the young gentleman from the hill. I walked outside and asked "how did you find me and why did you follow me home. He said "you looked upset and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I thanked him but then went back inside and cleaned the dishes after my sister and mother finished dinner.

My mother asked who was at the door and I replied by saying someone who was lost because I knew that if anyone found out about the young man I would be forced to stay home forever and never leave again. I went up to my bed when I was done with everything. (My room was a mattress on the floor behind the stairs) I cried myself to sleep as I froze trying to fall asleep. In the morning I was told to stay home and to go do the shopping today.

While I was out shopping I ran into some people I knew for example some neighbors and a young man that I was friends with. I was rushing home with my head hung low when I ran into somebody. I glanced up apologized only seeing the young man from the hill. He wiped away some more of my tears then took my arm and pulled me over into the grass. He said his name was Demetri and that he was wondering why I was crying.

I sat there for hours and explained my life to the young man. My story brought tears to his eyes as I got up to leave he pulled me into a kiss and then darted away leaving me dazed only to walk home in a trance. I got home and was screamed at by mother and sister for being late again. I was smacked across the face. When they were done with me my face was bleeding where I had a gash above my right eye that reached down to my jaw bone.

I heard the door open on is own then my mother and sister scream as Demetri walked into the house like he owned it. He told me to go pack my things and to then come with him. I darted to "my room" and packed all my things which fit into a small back pack then walked proudly out of my house as my mother and sister tried to put the fire from dinner out on their own.

I smiled as I sauntered down the street arm and arm with Demetri. He noticed a dramatic change in me as soon as we reached his small house. I got my own room and bathroom after I was introduced to Demetri's parents. They told Demetri to show me to my room then I was left to do what ever.

As soon as it hit four o'clock I ran down the stairs to start dinner thinking I was still with my mother and sister but was stopped my Demetri's mom. She asked me what I was doing and I told her starting dinner but she told me to go back to my room and enjoy my free time or to go outside and explore the land and forest.

I asked if I could really go outside and she explained I could do anything I wanted. I hugged her and thanked her. I hesitated at the doorway then walked out side only to be swept up into Demetri's arms. When dinner was ready I started to clean as normal then was stopped and asked if I was hungry. They told me to sit down and eat with them. I was shocked because I had never eaten the same food as my family before.

As I ate I could see tears in every ones eyes as the watched me eat. They told me to go change into a dress when I was done with dinner. They took me to a store and bought me all new clothes and shoes and got my nails and hair done. They gave me a completely different look. I was not allowed to look until I got home because they wanted to surprise me. I got home and I was speechless all I could do was stare at my refection in the mirror.

I hugged my new family when I over came the shock. They hugged and kissed right back. The strongest feeling I got was when Demetri kissed me I felt loved for once instead of being the hated and the regret child. I felt like this was where I belonged and I could conquer anything with my new family next to me. I just wished that I could have a fairytail boyfriend who loved me like I was a princess. I was a damsel in distress and I need my prince to come rescue me.

Every morning I would wake up to the smell of food cooking and pancakes. Instead of me cooking every morning it was my new mom was and I could get so food in my stomach every morning unlike when I had to sneak food in order to survive, although I now take just a little food and hid it in my room incase I am not fed like I was before.

One night when Demetri was in my room he fell off my bed and spotted all the food I had been hiding I cowered in fear as I prepared to be smacked. Instead I was met with a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. He told me it was alright and that I would always get a hot cooked meal.

I hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I went out for a walk for the first time I had lived under a different roof. I walked downtown by myself and bought a new dress that I adored. The dress was pure white and the back zipped up. It had light pink lace at the bottom and was strapless. When I returned home I was asked to go to the summer masquerade ball with Demetri and I said yes.

I jumped up and down and screamed with joy when I was asked. When the night came for the dance I wore my new dress and as I got into the limo and had the driver take me to the school. When I got there I saw everyone in the same dress as me and I started to cry. I was so humiliated and upset I ran from the school crying.

As I ran I tripped and fell skinning my face and knees. I got up again with blurry vision. I looked down as I ran and saw that my dress was now red. I gently let myself collapse onto the wet ground of concrete. As I cried I heard someone come up to me and ask if I was alright. The person took his fingers and lifted my face so he could look me in the eyes.

When I saw his face I recognized him immediately to be my sister's favorite actor Christopher McCartney. He was so worried about me because I was bleeding profusely. I noticed a young man come around the corner with a car then the man yelled to Christopher "who is she?" Christopher picked me up and set me into his car and drove me to the hospital where he asked me for my name. "Elizabeth" I said almost repulsed for I hated him. All actors where the same, all major jerks.

As we were in the hospital he got a call from someone telling him to hurry home. He said he would bring me home after I was done being cheeked out but he had to make a quick stop on the way. When we were done in the hospital I got back in the car with him. He turned on the radio and there he was singing his most popular song. I couldn't believe it I was trying to get away from him and he just keeps reappearing everywhere I went.

"Please turn that down; I have a head ache and the radios not helping it." I said with absolute hatred. "Sure but first you have to tell me something, why do you hate me so much?" He asked benevolently. "Because everyone falls head over heals with you and you could say hi to me and give me a kiss one second and the next you don't even know my name all movie actors are the same. After one thing and one thing alone fame and money." I spat at him.

"Elizabethyou know you named two things, fame and money?" He said teasingly. I turned away from him and crossed my hands across my chest being stubborn. "Leave me alone and bring me home." I said offensively.


End file.
